Software testing platforms are available to allow software developers to develop user interfaces implemented in web browsers. One such software testing platform is the Selenium™ test framework available from SAP AG of Walldorf, Germany. There are however several common types of web browsers, such as Internet Explorer™, Google Chrome™, Mozilla Firefox™, Opera™ and Safari™ Different web browsers behave differently. Tests can be written in an object oriented language such as Java™ and use code in the form of a handler to implement specific user interface elements within the browser. This hence requires a developer to write different handler classes for different browsers.